halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert-028
Robert-028 was a United Nations Space Command SPARTAN-II supersoldier and served as part of Gold Team under the call sign Gold Two for the majority of his military career. Personality and Description Early in his training Robert displayed an inherent competitive streak, however understood that to accomplish victory, it often required the coordination and success of his team. Therefore he fell naturally suited to the role of Reconnaissance. Despite the worst conditions, it was said that Robert never gave up. Through the Spartan Program he became an exceptional marksman, and by the end of the Human-Covenant War gained distinction as a brilliant tactician, both on and off of the battlefield. Although Robert barely survived the augmentation processes of the Spartan Program, it granted him a haunting status amongst those who he fought alongside in the UNSC, as he had been brought back from the brink of death by Halsey and her scientists. It became a recurring motif for his later campaigns. Biography Early Life Born on the 18th March 2511 on Charybdis IX, Robert became an orphan only two years later. With rising tension in the colonies caused by Insurrectionist movement, aggressive riots saw the deaths of many civilians including Robert's parents, although he was too young at the time to later recall the incident. At the age of six he was discovered by Dr. Catherine Halsey as one of 150 suitable candidates for the SPARTAN-II project. After she had received the funding to train 75 of the candidates, he was abducted in 2517 and like the others, was replaced by a Flash Clone that later died of seemingly natural causes. SPARTAN-II Program As of the fate of the rest of the candidates, Robert was taken to the planet Reach, where the secret training of Spartans began. There, he underwent rigorous training exercises taught by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez and enjoyed his education from the AI Déjà, becomming fond of human history. Shortly after arrival, Spartan teams were assembled and he was placed within Red Team. Robert befriended the Spartans well, even garnering mutual respect from an opposing Blue Team member, Neoklis-128, after being beaten by the latter in an early training skirmish. Despite not standing out from other trainees as John-117 did, Robert was making considerable progress in the SPARTAN-II Program and was recognised by the drill instructors as an excellent pupil when it came to combat training, maintaining efficiency with most UNSC weaponry. In 2518, when two members of Gold Team were reassigned to other units, Robert became one of the Spartans selected to fill the empty positions. Reluctantly he complied with the transfer, although Mendez noted afterward, the sentimental value the boy still attributed to his previous team. Years later Robert underwent physical augmentation on the 9th March 2525 and although survived the initial procedures, was later recorded as one of 30 Spartans who had died during augmentation. Side affects suffered by Robert were less severe than most of the deceased Spartans however, as he was one of few placed in cryostatis with the hope that he might later be revived. Six months passed before such hopes were realised and his health was finally sustained. As a result he missed the Spartan engagement of the Eridanus Rebellion, neither participating in the extraction of Lieutenant David Byrne or ex-Colonel Robert Watts, however was now ready to face present assignments. On the 2nd November 2525 all surviving Spartans were briefed about the Covenant, whilst Chief Petty Officer Mendez and the AI Déjà left to train a new group of supersoldiers. Then finally on the 3rd November 2525, Robert graduates from training, commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. Battle of Chi Ceti Sent aboard the [[wikia:c:halo:UNSC Commonwealth|UNSC Commonwealth]], Robert and the rest of the Spartans, along with Dr. Halsey were ferried to the Damascus Testing Facility on the planet Chi Ceti IV. However before they could reach their destination, the Commonwealth was attacked by the Covenant cruiser, ''Unrelenting''. After a brief engagement causing both ships to retreat for repairs, the Unrelenting returned to face the UNSC again. However between this time, the Spartans were able to land on the planet surface and don the MJOLNIR Mark IV armour system waiting for them at Damascus. Squad Leader Spartan-117 now gave the order to board the Covenant ship, to destroy it from the inside. A MAC round had pierced through the hull of the cruiser before the Commonwealth vented atmosphere, providing an entry point for the Spartans and Pelican transports were used to reach the cruiser. Upon arrival Graham gave the order for Gold Team to eject from their dropship as several Sangheili Rangers were deployed to battle. A successful counterstrike however allowed John's team to access the breached hull and make it inside. Blue Team fought their way to the Unrelenting's engine room and planted their ANVIL-II missiles. Gold Team and the other Spartans returned to the surface of Chi Ceti IV, albeit for the casualty of Samuel-034, who remained behind and ensured the missiles' detonation. First Battle of Arcadia (To be continued...) Ghost Ship (To be continued...) Battle for Neo Kyoto (To be continued...) Battle of Installation 02 (To be continued...) Trivia *Robert's number of 28 is a factor of seven. 28/4=7. Although the number was chosen as a biographical reference to the author. Category:Humans Category:Males